Surgical implants have been used in the human body to aid repair of anatomical deficiencies such as a damaged vertebral columns and broken bones. When such surgical implants are used, it is typical to rely on fasteners and/or interactions of the implants themselves with surrounding anatomical structures to hold the surgical implants in position in the body. For example, spinal implants can include surface structures or surface roughenings for interacting with the surrounding anatomical structures to hold the spinal implants in position in the body. To illustrate, such surface structures or surface roughenings could afford insertion and resist migration of the spinal implants in a disc space between adjacent vertebral bodies. However, given the need to prevent migration of surgical implants in the body, there is a need for further ways to prevent migration that do not interfere with insertion of such implants.